familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Forum:Moving categories?
I mistakenly missed a space on the Category:Buchanan County,Missouri Should be a space before Missouri. Is this power only for admins? If so can you correct it? Sorry. --Will 06:10, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :Interesting. Hadn't noticed that before, but moving a category apparently requires Bureaucrat status. Looks like a job for Robin. Bill 18:17, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::I think it needs a Developer, not a bureaucrat. But I will (and anyone could) give it a template:category redirect to help in the process of manual correction. Now if you had been copying and pasting from the Wikipedia equivalent (which I do whenever possible) you wouldn't have had the problem! Robin Patterson 00:45, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry, still learning. Getting kinda used to the whole category thing on here. Hope you don't mind the stuff I have been doing with states and surnames. --Will 00:52, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::::William, if you're still around someplace, I think you were doing a fine job. I appreciated your contributions even though I didn't tell you that on your home page. I hope you come back and start adding and editing again. I miss having you around. Best wishes, Zephyrinus 00:31, 30 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Appreciating the energy, Will. Slightly concerned that you seemed to do lots of "X-State counties" categories manually that I would have copied and pasted from Wikipedia (preserving the lowercase "c" instead of introducing a capital "C"). It may not matter. Robin Patterson 12:28, 1 June 2007 (UTC) ::Hot off the press, so to speak - One of the chiefs at Appropedia has a device called "category.py" to move categories. Seems it uses a bot. http://www.appropedia.org/Help:Moving_a_page#Moving_a_category. Robin Patterson 12:28, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :::Are you familiar with bots, Robin? Goodness me, what don't you know? Zephyrinus 00:31, 4 June 2007 (UTC) ::::(1) No. (2) I don't know. Explanation - another Appropedia page said that bots were used to change categories; I believe it because 20 categories were changed in a couple of minutes. Conclusion - you and I can steer clear of bots but we can read about them on Wikipedia if we like. Robin Patterson 05:56, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :::::"Bots" are bits of code that are "released" onto the net to perform certain functions. For example, they can be (and are) used to collect email addresses from web sites. They can be used to periodically check to see if a site has changed, and report back same to their "master". They are also used to perform certain routine maintenance actions on a web site, or to collect information. When I say "released" what is meant is not that they go crawling around the web, as if there were a physical reality to the "web"---What actually happens is that the code runs inside someone's computer, and sends out queries to various places on the web, looking for whatever it is looking for, and doing whatever it does when it finds it. Bots are ofen written so that they can spot URL's on website links, and use those found links to go somewhere else. Sometimes this is referred to as "crawling"---as in "crawling from one web site to another"---hence, many of these bots are called "crawlers". If you mapped out all of this "crawling" you'd get something that looked a bit like a spider web, with each web site a node, and links between nodes showing the connections between nodes. For that reason some bots are also called "spiders", or alternatively, "spyders". And for those who are not sufficiently glutted on the above, guess what language most bots are written in---PERL, which has also been a subject of interest to Zephyr. Bill 12:12, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :category.py is part of Pywikipedia bot code. Appropedia didn't write it. Cat moves and renames are standard operations, and the tool may be found on Meta. -Mak 01:33, 5 September 2007 (UTC)